El cielo entre tus brazos
by lulu291
Summary: Un bonito cuento de hadas es lo que todo el mundo quiere. El no se imagino encontrar a su cuento de hadas aquel dia de verano. Y era mejor que un simple cuento de hadas poque ella verdaderamente era un hada. Y el tal vez pueda ser el principe azul de aquella hada. - Mal sumary. Denle una oportunidad , no os arepentireis. Mimato 100%
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo dos reinos vecinos vivían en una continua guerra.

El primer reino era conducido por un rey tirano. Se hacía llamar el rey de hielo por todos los crímenes que cometió y por la forma en la que trataba a su reino. Era un ladrón y un mentiroso de primera. Lo único que el buscaba era poder. Y lo podía obtener si acababa con el otro reino.

El reino vecino era gobernado por los seres mágicos. Desde los duendes astutos hasta las bondadosas hadas. Ellos querían vivir en paz con en el reino vecino, pero ese rey solo buscaba destruirlos. No había manera de razonar con él.

Por eso, surgió la guerra que elimino a los seres mágicos. O eso es lo que se creía…

En el presente…

El reino del rey tirano con el tiempo cambio. Ahora era conducido por su nieto, Hiroaki Ishida. Nelveska era el nuevo nombre del reino. Era un lugar ¨ruidoso¨, por así decirlo. La gente iba y venía. Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro jugando con la pelota. Pocos eran los que se quedaban en casa en esa temporada. Pero no todo era felicidad. La mayoría de la gente sufría por el hambre o por su salud muy frágil. No todo era rosa en la vida de las personas.

Y él tampoco tenía una vida perfecta, a pesar de que todo el mundo creía lo contrario.

En un castillo antiguo, muy bien decorado y cuidado se encontraba un rubio teniendo una conversación muy ¨importante¨ con sus padres.

-Y bien? De que querían hablar? – pregunto impaciente el rubio.

El rey intercambio miradas con su esposa para después suspirar.

-Muy pronto cumplirás 18 años. Lo que significa que podrás coger el cargo de rey de Nelveska. Pero para convertirte en rey deberás estar casado.

-Así que tu padre y yo pensamos que tal vez podrías casarte con la princesa del reino vecino. Es muy dulce y amable. Y además ayudaría mucho esta alianza entre reinos.

-No pienso casarme y punto- el rubio se levantó de su asiento y dio la vuelta para irse.

-Yamato – el rey se levantó – No seas egoísta. Piensa en tu reino. Ha habido muchos conflictos entre los ciudadanos. Esta alianza sería un motivo para festejar y para que olviden sus rivalidades. Como futuro rey debes saber que el bienestar de tu reino esta delante de cualquier cosa.

El adolescente apretó los puños.

-Ya estoy harto de que siempre tomen las decisiones por mí. Yamato debes hacer esto y eso y no olvides eso. Pues ya me harte. Es mi vida de la que hablamos y no pienso casarme con ninguna niña mimada.- al terminar de hablar el rubio empezó caminar hacia la salida.

-Yamato… Yamato!- le grito Hiroaki pero el chico ya se había ido.

-Cálmate cariño. Dale tiempo. Necesita procesar esta información.

El rey asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a su esposa.

Mientras tanto un rubio furioso caminaba hacia su habitación a paso rápido.

-Matt, que te pasa? - un castaño y una pelirroja intentaron alcanzar al príncipe después de verlo pasar al lado de ellos y sin decir nada.

-Lo mismo de siempre – entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Esta vez que te dijeron? – pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio.

-Matt! – otro rubio igual a Matt entro de golpe a la habitación – me entere de lo que piensan hacer nuestros padres. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa boda.

-Boda?! – exclamaron a la vez la chica y el castaño sorprendidos.

-Lo que oyeron. Tai, Sora, lo quieren casar con la princesa del reino vecino. – dijo el recién llegado frustrado.

-Pero no pueden hacer eso! Es injusto – dijo Sora indignada.

-Lo sabemos pero nuestros padres ya están muy ¨viejos¨ y quieren que Matt se case para que pueda empezar a gobernar el reino.

-No deberían obligarle a tanto Takeru. Se han pasado de la raya – dijo Tai cruzado de brazos.

-Pueden dejarme por favor solo? Necesito pensar – hablo por fin el príncipe mayor.

-Yamato… - dijo Sora preocupada.

-Por favor.

-Vamos Sora – Tai cogió la mano de la chica y salieron de la habitación.

-Ya verás como todo se arreglara – dijo su hermano para después irse.

-Nada se arreglara… - susurro para sí mismo.

A su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de su niñez. Él siempre debía estudiar. Debía ser mejor que todos. Estudio todo lo que le dijeron. Hizo lo que siempre le decían. Era el niño obediente que nunca rompía un plato. El niño al que siempre le pedían más. El niño que perdió su libertad…

Cogió un jarrón y lo tiro contra la pared furioso.

Odiaba ser el príncipe. Quería ser libre, disfrutar de su vida como un adolescente de su edad. No quería casarse con una desconocida. Sabía que afuera estaba una chica perfecta para él. Pero al parecer no tenía el derecho de ir a buscarla. O tal vez…

Sonrió con diversión. Era el tiempo de cambiar su cara de niño bueno. Era el tiempo de recuperar su libertad.

En la noche…

En la caballeriza del castillo, un hombre con una capa, se subía a un caballo negro.

-Vamos Pascal. En silencio – el caballo empezó a caminar despacio y sin hacer ruido.

Todo iba bien hasta que Pascal piso una rama y llamo la atención de un guardia.

-Diablos. Corre Pascal! – grito Matt para que su caballo empezara a correr.

-Bajen la puerta! El príncipe se está escapando! – grito el guardia alertando a los demás.

-Más rápido. Más rápido… - susurro el rubio al ver como dos guardias estaban intentando bajar la palanca para cerrar la gran puerta.

Y Pascal salto.

Yamato contuvo la respiración. Era como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. El caballo salto justo cuando la puerta estaba bajando. Esa puerta podía matarlos a los dos…

Dejo escapar un suspiro solo cuando ya estaban en medio del puente, fuera del castillo. Lo habían conseguido. Escaparon.

-Abran la puerta! No lo dejen escapar! – en el jardín del castillo se oía un gran revoltijo de voces.

-Vámonos – el caballo empezó otra vez a correr.

Tomaron el camino hacia el bosque. Y debían reconocer que daba miedo aquel lugar de noche. Los árboles se movían al compás del viento. Algunos búhos lo miraban atentamente como si estuvieran preparándose para atacar. En la lejanía se oía el ruido de un rio.

Pascal se detuvo de repente.

-Que pasa chico? – pregunto Yamato.

Pero solo en ese momento noto a una manada de lobos que caminaban a paso lento hacia ellos. El rubio intento hacer que su caballo retrocediera pero este estaba demasiado asustado como para caminar. Y sinceramente, el también sentía miedo. Un lobo salto para morder a Pascal pero este se hizo a un lado muy rápido. Por el movimiento brusco del caballo, Yamato cayó de la silla, golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a alguien correr hacia él. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

 _Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Ya era pasada las 12 de la noche, debería dormir. Pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Que se sentía besar a alguien? Era algo lindo? O asqueroso como decía Tai? Aunque él está seguro que el beso que tuvo su amigo con Sora no fue para nada asqueroso. O el beso que le dio Tk a Kari. Ese tampoco pareció ser tan malo aunque sea un pico. Quien sería el primer beso de el? Tal vez sea de una princesa? O de una chica del castillo?_

 _Unos pasos en el jardín lo alertaron. Si lo veían allí a esas horas lo iban a regañar. Se levantó para irse pero la persona de abajo le llamo la atención. Era una chica que tenía el pelo castaño y brillante, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa gris. Tenía su edad. Al parecer se veía alterada._

 _-Debe estar por aquí. No habrá ido muy lejos – dijo un guardia._

 _Algo malo debió haber hecho esa chica si es que era seguida por ese guardia. Y el cómo príncipe debía proteger a su pueblo._

 _-Oye, pssss, niña, aquí arriba – intentaba llamar la atención de la chica_

 _La chica volteo y lo miro. El príncipe se asombró al ver la cara femenina. Se veía tan frágil. Como si en cualquier momento se podía romper. Y sus ojos… tan hermosos pero a la vez asustados. Debía ayudarla. No podía permitir que ese guardia la rompiera. Rápidamente salto hacia la enredadera de rosas que se encontraba en la pared y empezó a bajar con cuidado. Las espinas hacían más difícil su escapada pero al final llego en el suelo solo con algunos rasguños en sus manos. Se acercó a la chica que retrocedía lentamente con miedo y le tomo la mano._

 _-Quieres escapar del castillo, no? – la niña asintió – Yo te ayudare. Sé cómo salir de aquí. Ven._

 _Caminaron hasta llegar enfrente del gran muro que rodeaba el castillo. El chico hizo a un lado unos arbustos artificiales y dejo ver un hueco en el muro._

 _-Creo que vas a caber por aquí._

 _La niña no se movió._

 _-Vamos, ve antes de que te atrapen – dijo el rubio._

 _Asintió. Pero antes de que se metiera por aquel agujero, puso sus dos manos en las mejillas del niño y le dio un corto beso en los labios._

 _-Gracias. Eres el primer humano que se comportó bonito con los de mi especie. Eres verdaderamente lindo – le sonrió y se fue._

 _El chico toco sus labios sonrojado. Estaba muy equivocado. Un beso no era ni lindo ni asqueroso. Era mágico. O tal vez los labios de ella lo eran. Mágicos._

Despertó de golpe. Estaba sentado en el pasto, cerca del rio. Para su sorpresa, no le dolía la cabeza. Y eso que recibió un buen golpe contra esa piedra. Aunque aún no entendía porque se acordaba de ese recuerdo ahora. Han pasado más de 8 años sin ver a esa chica. Desde ese día no había besado a nadie más. Tal vez porque él quería que ese beso quedara mágico en su memoria y que nadie pueda estropear esa idea del beso perfecto. O tal vez porque aún seguía queriendo que esa chica lo bese.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza por haber pensado en esa idiotez ahora. Lo importante era saber dónde estaba. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Pascal no estaba. Entonces quien lo salvo de esos lobos? Inspecciono la zona con la mirada. Nada raro. Aunque… volvió su vista al enfrente al sentirse observado. Detrás de un árbol una sombra lo miraba en silencio.

-Quien está allí? –pregunto.

La persona que lo miraba se escondió tras el árbol.

-Por favor, no tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer daño. – el rubio se levantó y camino lentamente hasta el margen del rio.

Quiso atravesarlo para llegar al árbol y ver quien lo rescato, pero una voz lo alerto.

-No te metas al agua – grito el desconocido saliendo de su escondite.

Yamato abrió enormemente los ojos. Una chica hermosa estaba enfrente de él. Piel pálida, casi como si fuera porcelana. Ojos color miel, brillantes y profundos. Cabello castaño y largo. Nariz pequeña y una boquita tentadora. Pero lo más sorprendente era lo que tenía la chica en la espalda. Unas alas rosas con detalles en dorado. Era un…

-Hada. Eres un hada. – dijo en susurro.

Ella abrió la boca asustada. No se había dado cuenta de que salió de su escondite. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a correr.

-No te vayas, por favor. No te voy a hacer nada. No te lastimare si eso es lo que piensas – Yamato se volvió a sentar. De todas maneras no podía llegar a ella. Un rio se interponía entre los dos.

La chica aun insegura se acercó hacia el rio e imito el gesto del rubio. Se sentó frente a él.

-Tú me salvaste de aquellos lobos? – la chica asintió – Gracias – le dedico una sonrisa tímida – Si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, puedo saber tu nombre?

-…- la chica lo miro por unos segundos – Soy Mimí.

-Encantado de conocerte Mimí. Yo soy Ya… Matt. Soy Matt – le sonrió.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Otra vez pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento pero quisiera saber, tu verdaderamente eres un hada?

-Sí.

-Pero los seres mágicos dejaron de existir.

-En eso me temo que está equivocado. Aun existimos muchos en este mundo. Seguramente usted es de Nelveska y sabrá sobre la guerra que ocurrió hace años – el rubio asintió – Aunque habéis eliminado a la mayoría de nosotros, algunos no estuvieron involucrados en la guerra. Y los demás sobrevivientes lograron escapar… - miro el agua del rio.

-Si yo hubiera estado allí juro que hubiera intentado parar esta guerra.

-No seas hipócrita. Ningún humano no se enfrentaría a su pueblo para defender a seres como nosotros.

-Tal vez tenga usted razón. Pero hubiera dado mi vida por protegerte si estuviéramos en época de guerra.

Mimí alzo la mirada para mirarlo. Era sincero.

-Porque lo hubieras hecho? Soy una desconocida para ti.

-Porque tú hiciste lo mismo. Me salvaste de esos lobos aunque no me conocías. Aunque mi ¨especie¨ hizo mucho daño a tu pueblo.

Mimí aparto la mirada sonrojada.

-Los que te atacaron fueron hombres lobo. Vigilan los alrededores para que no se acerque nadie del reino por aquí. Mandaron unos búhos para que te vigilen. Pero cuando vieron que no ibas a retroceder no tuvieron más remedio que atacarte. Lo siento.

-No deberías pedir disculpas. Usted fue la que me salvo al final. Y estoy profundamente agradecido por eso.

-No tiene por qué estarlo. Era mi deber.

-Sabes? Odio las formalidades. Que me dice si me trata de tu en vez de usted? Me hace sentir viejo.

Mimí rio un poco. Una risa que se volvió melodía para los oídos de Yamato.

-Está bien. Pero tú también me trataras de tu.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Y porque te aventuraste a este bosque? Es muy peligroso salir de noche.

El rubio suspiro.

-Estoy escapando de casa. Ya me harte de las responsabilidades y de hacer lo que mis padres quieren.

-Entiendo. Debió pasar algo malo para que huyeras ahora.

-Me quieren casar con una desconocida. – soltó de golpe. Ni siquiera sabía porque le decía esto a esa chica. Pero con ella era fácil hablar y sacar todo lo que sentía. Era fácil ser el en compañía de ella.

-Debes ser alguien muy importante si es que te quieren casar. Vives en el castillo, verdad? – dijo tranquila

-Sí.

-Se cómo es vivir en un castillo. – se tumbó en el pasto - Estar encerrado en esa jaula todo el día, ir a clases de etiqueta, baile, esgrima, historia y muchas otras que no quiero recordar. No comer muchos dulces ya que no te quedara el vestido. Ir a juntas con personas importantes que siempre hablan de lo mismo. Es aterrador. – sonrió ampliamente

-Tú también debes ser alguien importante si es que vives en el castillo – el rubio la miro con atención.

-Si, lo soy. Aunque yo no me considero para nada importante. Ni siquiera sé si valgo para ser lo que necesita el pueblo.

-Quién eres?

-Soy la princesa.

Yamato se sorprendió. Ahora que la miraba detalladamente, si parecía una princesa. Su vestido blanco tenia detalles en dorado y en el lado izquierdo de su pecho tenía una corona dorada.

-Tú también te has escapado de tu castillo?

-Yo me escapo todos los días del castillo. Aunque nunca se enfadan. Vuelvo siempre en la noche. Y más aún si hay fiesta – vuelve a sentarse y le sonríe.

-Fiesta? – curioso.

-Sip. Una vez al año celebramos una gran fiesta donde vienen todos los seres mágicos del mundo. Así recordamos a los que murieron en guerra para protegernos a los que ahora estamos vivos. Vienen hasta Pie grande y Yeti – dijo emocionada.

-Parece que te gusta mucho esta fiesta – sonrió débilmente. Ellos no solían hacer fiestas por eso. Ellos nunca recordaban ni en la misa a los soldados que murieron en esa guerra. Pero el reino de esa chica lo hacían. Ellos si recordaban a sus antepasados.

-Sí. Es cuando puedo estar con todos mis amigos juntos. Y más si dura una semana entera – sonríe feliz.

-Debe ser muy divertido.

-Y lo es! Más cuando… - unas voces interrumpieron su frase.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos.

-Debe estar por aquí.

Yamato gruño. Lo habían encontrado. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya encontraron su paradero. Mimí se levantó de su lugar rápidamente. El rubio la imito.

-Te están buscando.

-Lo sé.

La castaña lo miro insegura. El chico no se veía muy feliz. Sabía que se iba a meter en problemas si se quedaba allí cuando esos guardias aparecieran. Pero no podía dejarlo allí.

-No quieres volver. – afirmo la chica.

-Nop, no quiero.

Mimí suavizo la mirada. De un solo aleteo de alas, se encontraba en la otra parte del rio junto al rubio. Yamato la miro sorprendido.

-Tal vez sea una locura. Tal vez salga mal. Puede que hasta me meta en graves problemas. O puede que te asustes. Pero… - le extendió la mano – ven conmigo. Yo cuidare de ti en mi reino. Prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño. – le sonrió dulcemente.

Yamato miro la mano de Mimí. Podía quedarse y dejar que esos guardias lo lleven devuelta al palacio, donde sus padres lo regañarían y lo forzarían a casarse con una desconocida. O podía ir con la chica y ser atacado por los seres mágicos. Difícil elección? Para nada. Él sabía perfectamente que quería…

 **Continuara…**

 **Wiiiiiii! El primer capítulo ya está terminado ^^. Este fic no tendrá más que 3 capítulos. Súper cortó. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este tipo de cosas. Pero me llamaba la atención hacer un fic así y esto es lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo :) Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Review?**

 **ABRAZOS ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraban caminando en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo la miraba con curiosidad. Esa chica estaba a punto de llevarlo a su reino y no estaba asustada. Ni el tampoco. Ni siquiera había dudo en aceptar su propuesta y acompañarla. Pero aun miles de preguntas surgían en su mente. Porque lo ayudaba? Porque se estaba arriesgando tanto? Pudo haberlo dejado morir en las manos de aquellos hombres lobo pero no lo hizo. Tal vez sentiría culpa si lo mataban?

-Porque me miras así? – pregunto Mimí mirándolo curiosa.

Se sonrojo.

-Por nada. Solo que en mi mente hay millones de preguntas que buscan respuestas. – miro hacia otro lado.

-Y pensaste que tal vez yo tengo la respuesta a un par de ellas, no?

Matt asintió.

-Está bien. Puedes preguntar lo que sea. No me molesta.

-Porque me ayudas? – la pregunta más importante ya fue hecha.

-Porque mi deber como princesa es ayudar a todo el que necesita ser ayudado – respondió seriamente.

-Yo no soy uno de tu especie para que me ayudes.

-No, no lo eres. Pero me recuerdas a alguien. A alguien a quien debo la vida – le sonrió dulcemente.

Una sonrisa fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón del rubio acelere.

-A quien le debes tu vida? – en su tono de voz se podía reconocer una pizca de celos.

-A un chico que me ayudo a escapar del palacio cuando tenía 9 años. Si no fuera por el… yo sería una más en esa sala.

No entendía. A que se refería con ser una más de esa sala? Y que sala? No se atrevía a preguntar. Era un tema muy delicado y seguramente el hada aun no tenía la suficiente confianza en el como para contarle algo tan importante.

-Y qué crees que pensaran los de tu reino al verme? – eso era otra pregunta que no le dejaba en paz.

-Es verdad – Mimí paro de golpe.

Lo inspecciono con la mirada y se acercó a él. Estando frente a frente, noto la diferencia de estatura. La chica tenía como unos 15 centímetros menos que él. Pero sabía que con un solo aleteo de sus hermosas alas podía llegar a tocar el cielo. Y allí seguramente no la alcanzaría. Sus pequeñas manos pasaron sobre sus hombros. Lo iba a matar con alguno de sus hechizos? Lo dejaría allí desmayado para que algún lobo lo coma de vivo? O tal vez lo iba a besar? Y para sorpresa del rubio, le puso la capucha de su capa en la cabeza.

-Eso será suficiente para que no te reconozcan. Si alguien te pregunta quién eres y porque usas capa, le dirás que eres un elfo de Noswish y que eres muy tímido. Entendido?

Matt asintió.

-Pero procurare de que no te separes de mi – le tomo la mano y empezó a caminar.

La chica era extraña. Le recordaba muchísimo a la niña que beso a los 9 años. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, los mismos rasgos faciales. Estaba seguro de que ella era. Pero había un pequeño detalle que omitía. No se acordaba de que ella tuviera alas a esa edad. No hubiera podido olvidar ese detalle.

-Mimí.

-Si? – la chica giro su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-Cuando eras niña, tenías alas?

-Desde que tengo memoria tengo mis alas.

-Ah…

Entonces no era ella. No era la niña de aquella noche. Pero eran idénticas. Como dos gotas de agua. Solo que una de ellas tenía alas y la otra no.

-Pero – empezó a decir la castaña – puedo hacer que desaparezcan.

-Eeh? – la miro sorprendido.

-Si lo deseo puedo hacer que mis alas sean solo una marca en mi espalda.

Entonces era ella? Era la misma niña de ese dia?

-Así que es verdad que tenéis poderes mágicos… - susurro para sí mismo pero al parecer la chica lo oyó.

-Sí. Si tenemos. Cada hada tiene poderes distintos. Como las brujas y los magos.

-Tu que poderes tienes?

El semblante de Mimí cambio a uno serio.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro – llegamos.

Miro al frente. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Tal vez por el miedo o por la emoción. Todo era tan… tan diferente. Enfrente de él había un puente de unos 20 metros de largo. Estaba hecho de piedras multicolores. Ninguna piedra se parecía a la otra y ni que decir de los colores. Nunca había creído que existieran tantos. Al final del puente había un arco hecho de las mismas piedras que el puente. En él estaba escrito algo con algunos símbolos extraños. Suponía que sería el nombre del reino. Le impresionaba el hecho de que no existiera ningún muro protegiendo el pueblo. Tal vez si hay uno hecho de magia. Más allá de él se podía ver una especie de mercado, solo que este era mucho más colorido y extraño para él. Seres de diferentes formas y tamaños caminaban de un puesto a otro. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que se vendía en aquel reino. Tras ese extraño mercado pudo ver con dificultad unas cuantas casas. Raras a decir verdad. Una de ellas estaba mal hecha, según él, porque le faltaba una pared. La pared de la cocina para ser más exactos. Pero lo que si podía ver con claridad era el castillo. Este tampoco tenía muros a su alrededor. Era grande. Muchísimo más grande que el de su reino. Era blanco. El blanco más limpio y brillante que puede existir en el mundo. Tenía grandes ventanales hechos de vidrio. Y eso era todo lo que se podía ver de él. Estaban demasiado lejos.

-Bienvenido a Castelmar. El reino de las hadas – Mimí le sonrió ampliamente al ver su cara de asombro.

Yamato quiso dar un paso al frente para pisar en puente pero la castaña le jalo el brazo.

-No pises el puente. Las sirenas se darán cuenta de que eres un intruso – le señalo el rio de abajo – es el mismo rio del bosque. Por eso te dije que no entraras en él. Cualquier humano que entre en el territorio de las sirenas serán seducidos por ellas para después convertirse en sus sirvientes.

Yamato trago en seco.

-Entonces como…?

-No respires. Pueden detectar a los humanos por su respiración.

El rubio asintió.

-Preparado? – la chica le apretó la mano fuertemente.

-Si – y cogió aire.

Y pisaron el puente. Empezaron a caminar rápidamente tomados de la mano. Pero Yamato nunca pensó que iba a servirle de algo contener la respiración, así que su resistencia era muy poco. Había pasado apenas 12 metros y él ya estaba a punto de ceder. Mimí lo supo en el momento en que siento como él le apretaba fuerte la mano. Se colocó delante de él y con su mano libre le tomo la barbilla. De puntillas, unió su boca con la de él. Ninguno tenía los ojos cerrados porque eso no era un beso. O eso era lo que querían pensar. Ella solo le estaba dando aire. Eso era todo. El contacto de sus bocas no duro más de medio minuto. Al separarse, Mimí lo jalo del brazo mientras corrían. Llegaron al otro lado del puente y el rubio empezó a coger grandes bocados de aire.

-Estas bien?

-Si – le daba vergüenza verla a la cara – Gracias.

-De nada – le guiño el ojo y miro al frente.

El también hizo lo mismo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Centauros, enanos, trolls, ciclopes, arpías, brujas, magos, unicornios, fantasmas, ninfas, elfos, sátiros, duendes, gnomos, hombres lobo y muchos otros seres que el desconocía. Todos ellos existían. Verdaderamente existían. No eran mitos para asustar a los niños y tampoco vivían en los cuentos de fantasía. Ellos aún estaban vivos. Y eran muchos.

-No te asustes. No te harán nada. Estás conmigo, si?

El chico asintió algo inseguro. Dudaba mucho que la chica pudiera hacer algo contra todos esos seres pero esperaba que su don fuera uno superpoderoso como para poder usarlo en caso de emergencia. Por un momento algo tapo el sol, haciendo que el lugar estuviera en sombras. Rogaba al cielo que fuera solo una nube muy rápida. Pero para su mala suerte, al mirar hacia arriba lo vio. Un dragón gigante, verde que volaba sobre el reino. Si descubrían que era humano, estaba seguro que su cuerpo muerto estaría en el estómago de ese dragón.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado. Tal vez podemos pasar por este lugar sin que nadie te reconozca pero Cerbero se dará cuenta de tu presencia al olerte. Y Chupacabra también. Debes hacerte parecer uno de los nuestros – la chica puso una pose pensativa mientras lo miraba – Ya se! Sé cómo hacer que parezcas un verdadero elfo – lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie la oiga.

-Cómo? – pregunto confundido. No le iba a lanzar un conjuro, no?

Mimí sonrió ampliamente.

-Colonia, ropa y orejas. Y sé exactamente dónde podremos encontrar cada cosa. Ven – lo cogió del brazo y empezó a arrástralo entre la multitud.

Yamato procuraba mirar sus zapatos e intentar esquivar a la gente sin alzar la mirada. No se podía arriesgar a que alguno lo reconozca como príncipe de Nelveska. Mimí era la encargada de arrastrarlo y saludar a todos los seres que la reconocían. Una sonrisa amable, una pequeña reverencia y unos Buenos días. Al parecer no se cansaba de hacer lo mismo. Se acordó de las veces que iba al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para su padre. El nunca saludaba a nadie. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero desde pequeño le enseñaron a tener esa aura de grande y no bajar la cabeza por nadie. Ella era totalmente lo opuesto a él. A ella le parecía una cosa insignificante saludar y sonreír. Si supiera que felices se ponen los demás al verla…

-Llegamos a la primera parada – habían parado enfrente de un puesto.

Sobre la mesa había diferentes cosas. Ranas rojas con rayas negras, pulseras con piedras multicolores, anillos hechos de madera, broches para el cabello con libélulas vivas, recipientes con pociones rosas y muchas otras que él no lograba entender.

-En que la puedo ayudar, su majestad? – pregunto un duende con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Deja de llamarme así, Feli. Ya sabes que odio que me traten como de la realeza.

-Pero si usted es de la realeza, princesa.

-Aunque lo sea, deja de llamarme así. Soy solo Mimí.

-Por supuesto, princesa Mimí – la sonrisa en el duende se hizo más grande.

-No tiene caso – el hada suspiro frustrada – Necesito colonia de elfo.

-Uuuuuuu, nuestra pequeña princesa quiere oler a elfo? O es que quiere convertirse en uno y fugarse al mundo de los humanos con su amante? Ya sabes, es muy fácil esconder que eres elfo entre ellos. Solo tienes que taparte las orejas – dijo muy convencido Feli.

-No es eso. Nunca me fugaría de aquí. Y no es para mí. Es para el – señalo a su acompañante.

El duende miro atentamente a Yamato. El rubio sintió como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cabeza. Como si algo lo atravesara por dentro. Como si un intruso estuviera en su mente.

Mimí rápidamente se puso delante del rubio para defenderlo de la mirada letal de Feli.

-Mantén tus poderes en raya – dijo seria – Es un elfo que vivió mucho tiempo entre los humanos. Ya abusaron lo suficientemente de el como para que vengas a meterte en su mente.

Feli bajo la mirada e hizo una reverencia.

-Lo siento, majestad. No quise hacer pasar un mal trago a su amigo.

-Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a usar ¨la mirada¨ - en el rostro de Mimí volvió aquella dulce sonrisa.

-Como tú digas Mimí – dijo Feli – ahora mismo hare la colonia para tu amigo.

Mimí asintió y volteo a ver a Yamato. El rubio suspiro al ver que se había librado de aquel dolor en la cabeza. Nunca se imaginó que los duendes podían hacer eso. La castaña se acercó a el hasta sentir su aliento en el pecho.

-No te preocupes. No dejare que nada malo te pase. Solo actúa con normalidad y tranquilízate. Tu corazón late muy rápido – apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Era impresionante el poder que tenía ella en él. Con solo unas cuantas palabras ya lo había tranquilizado.

-Si no es mucho preguntar, porque necesitaría un elfo colonia para elfos? – pregunto extrañado el duende.

La cara de Mimí empezó a ponerse blanca. En eso sí que no había pensado. Ahora que excusa pondría? No se le ocurría nada creíble. Y más aun sabiendo que los duendes eran buenos para engañar y saber cuándo alguien los engaña.

-Al vivir mucho tiempo con los humanos se me impregno su aroma en la ropa y no puedo sacarlo con nada. Hasta mi pelo empezo oler como el de uno. Por eso es que necesito la colonia. Para volver a mi olor original. – explico el rubio muy calmado.

Mimí estaba sorprendida. Ya se le pasaron los nervios? Ya no tenía miedo de ser devorado por alguno de su reino?

Feli empezó a oler a Yamato desde el lugar en el que estaba.

-Es verdad. Desde aquí puedo oler el mal olor de humano – el duende puso una cara de asco y volvió a mezclar algunas cosas para la colonia.

Mimí le sonrió.

-Lo hiciste genial – le guiño el ojo y le apretó la mano.

La chica giro su mirada observando los demás puestos del mercado.

-Su majestad, cuando piensa casarse con el elfo? – el duende estaba poniendo unas hierbas en una substancia azul, que al instante se hizo verde.

-Pues aún no lo hemos pensado. Pensamos que somos demasiados jóvenes para casarnos y seguramente mis padre… - dijo Mimí despistada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pregunto el duende – Que no me voy a casar!

-A no? Pero si se ve toda feliz tomada de la mano de este elfo – Feliz sonrió burlonamente.

Yamato daba gracias a la capucha que lo cubría porque no quería que nadie viera el gran sonrojo que tenía en la cara.

-Porque siempre buscas emparejarme con todos?

-Porque solo quiero que encuentre a alguien que merezca su mano y que no la haga sufrir. Además, debe ser un buen rey. Necesitamos a alguien con un corazón noble para que nos ayude y nos apoye – Feli cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

Mimí bajo la mirada. Esa era una de las cosas más difíciles en ser princesa. Debía buscar a alguien con un corazón puro que no tenga segundas intenciones con su reino. Es lo único que le pedían. No debía ir a juntas aburridas, ni elegir las decisiones correctas para todos. Solo debía encontrar a un buen rey que pueda ayudar a su reino. Y eso era más difícil de lo que creía.

-Listo. Colonia con olor a elfo – en su mano tenía un frasco con algo verde y brillante.

-Muchísimas gracias. Cuánto cuesta? – la chica estaba a punto de sacar de su bolsillo unas monedas.

-No cuesta nada majestad – el duende se puso serio – Al mirarlo a los ojos no pude ver nada. Ni una pizca de maldad. Si él será el elegido para ser rey, será un placer servirlo – Feli puso una mano en su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, e hizo una reverencia.

Mimí y Matt se sorprendieron.

-Feli…

-Ahora váyanse. Me estáis quitando tiempo con mis clientes – a pesar de que no había nadie más que ellos en su puesto, entendieron que el duende le avergonzaba decir lo que pensaba.

-Gracias, Feli – Mimí sonrió dulcemente y metió el frasco en su pequeño bolso. – Vamos Matt – volvió a tomarle la mano para después caminar juntos por el mercado.

-Matt? Donde habré oído ese nombre? –se preguntó el duende.

-Y ya encontramos una cosa para tu transformación. Nos quedan dos.

Matt asintió.

-Eh? – Mimí paro de golpe y miro al lado izquierdo.

El también hizo lo mismo y se arrepintió enseguida por haber hecho eso. Un lobo. No, esa creatura era más tenebrosa que un simple lobo. Era aterrador. Su pelaje blanco con gris le daba un toque salvaje. Y ni que decir de los colmillos y… que era lo que llegaba en la espalda? Espinas?

-Chupacabra – dijo Mimí mirando fijamente como la creatura miraba a cada lado como buscando una nueva presa.

En un segundo, se encontraba dentro de una carpa. Una carpa que le recordaba a las del circo. Solo que esta era mucho más pequeña. En medio de esta había una mesa, con un mantel morado y un globo de cristal. Detrás de la mesa se encontraba una mujer sentada en una silla. Pelo naranja en una coleta alta, ojos verdes y piel anaranjada. Todo en ella era normal. Todo menos sus brazos. En vez de tener dos brazos como ellos, ella tenía seis. Raro? Para nada. Ya nada le podía sorprender.

-Ella es Dorothea. Es bruja. – empezó a decir Mimí – quédate con ella mientras yo voy a resolver el asunto con Chupacabra. No te hará nada malo. Es muy maja si te das tiempo a conocerla – la castaña le sonrió y salió de la carpa.

La bruja y Matt se estuvieron mirando por un rato hasta que ella sonrió y le enseño una silla que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Por favor siéntate.

El rubio le hizo caso y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Me dejaras leerte el futuro?

-Es una adivina?

-Para nada. Soy como una psicóloga. Puedo ver los problemas del alma e intento solucionarlos con palabras. Pero algunas veces me gusta mirar el futuro de la gente. Es divertido – le guiño el ojo.

-No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea.

-Claro que no lo estás. Estas pensando en que tal vez pueda descubrir que eres humano, cosa que ya se. Es de comprender que tienes miedo. – dijo Dorothea como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Yamato perdió el color en su cara. Como lo había descubierto? Si él no había dicho nada para que ella…

-No te preocupes. No te voy a matar – la bruja lo miro atentamente – Si viniste con la princesa, significa que ella te trajo aquí. Ningún humano lograría pasar el rio o el puente con vida. Es por eso que confiare en ti. Si la princesa se arriesga tanto por ti, significa que eres una buena persona – sonrió feliz.

-Ella tiene una gran influencia en ustedes, no es cierto? – el miedo que sintió antes desapareció. Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era verdaderamente la princesa de aquel reino.

Dorothea se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él.

-Levántate.

Sin reprochar, el chico se levantó. La mujer paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y empezó a empujarlo hacia la salida de la carpa. Levanto una mano e hizo que un agujero apareciera en la carpa.

-Nosotros podemos verlos pero ellos a nosotros no – le había leído la mente.

Yamato observo el exterior. Podía ver perfectamente a Mimí hablar con la bestia de hace un rato. Se veía feliz. Con una sonrisa alegre y hablando con entusiasmo. La creatura había relajado su expresión. Hasta parecía amistosa.

-Preguntaste si la princesa tiene alguna influencia sobre nosotros. Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Dorothea lo miraba atentamente.

El chico asintió. Ella influía en las emociones de cada uno de su reino. Podía hacer que hasta el más tenebroso ser parezca una oveja inofensiva. Podía hacer sonreír a todos con unos simples Buenos días. Y eso la convertía en alguien muy poderoso.

-Ella es una niña increíble. Ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Siempre está dispuesta a aprender cosas nuevas sobre nosotros. Nos trata con igualdad. En sus ojos no hay diferencia entre seres. Todos somos igual de poderosos. Pero ella no sabe que nuestro más grande poder es tenerla a ella como guía. Si alguna vez llegara a ocurrir otra guerra, estamos dispuestos a matar y a morir por ella. Es la mujer indicada para tomar las riendas de este reino. Ella no necesita una corona para ser princesa. Ella nació para ser verdaderamente una princesa. – dijo con orgullo la bruja mientras bajaba la mano. El agujero desapareció.

Dorothea volvió a su asiento y Matt la siguió.

-Ahora me dejaras ver tu futuro?

No perdía nada si la dejaba ver tras él.

-Sí.

-Dame las manos.

Le entrego sus manos. Ella apretó las manos del rubio por un buen rato.

-Príncipe de Nelveska. Bisnieto del rey que mato a todos nuestros parientes. Futuro rey de su país – no estaba hablándole a él. Solo lo decía en voz alta, como si fuera más simple de aceptar la verdad. – Veo un baile, oigo la música, un corazón latiendo a mil, no, dos corazones latiendo a mil, una mano entrelazada con la tuya, un beso y…. – le soltó rápidamente las manos y lo miro entre sorprendida y asustada – Vete. No te puedes quedar aquí. Debes irte ya a tu reino.

-Porque?

-Ella va a sufrir. Si te quedas, tu vida va a…

-Ya llegue – Mimí entro a la carpa con una bolsa en sus manos.

Los tres se miraron unos a los otros por un rato.

-Pasa algo? Os veo alterados – dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a Yamato.

-Nada. Solo estábamos hablando – el rubio se levantó y tomo la mano del hada.

-Si tú lo dices. Bueno, conseguí hacer que Chupacabra revise otro lugar y también esto – de la bolsa saco un traje verde

-Un traje de elfo – dijo la bruja.

-Sí. Mientras este en nuestro reino va a ser un elfo – Mimí sonrió.

-Muy listo. No me esperaba menos de usted princesa.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de él. Aun debemos ir a un lado. Nos vamos?

El chico asintió y siguió a la princesa.

-Su majestad, se ha enamorado de el? Su corazón late por la persona que lleva en su sangre los genes de aquel tirano? Porque me temo que él también se ha enamorado de usted – susurro Dorothea pensativa.

Mimí y Matt caminaban tomados de la mano por aquel mercado. Ya no iba con la mirada baja. Ya no tenía miedo. Si ese sería su fin, quería vivir al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba. Y sabía que al lado de aquella chica podía hacerlo.

Se pararon en la puerta de una casa que para ironía del rubio, era la misma casa que le faltaba una pared de la cocina. El hada toco la puerta unas cuantas veces y esperaron. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió. En el umbral se encontraba una chica pelimorada, con gafas negras y con una capa morada cubriéndola.

-Princesa Mimí! – exclamo emocionada la chica.

-Hola Yolei. – la castaña le sonrió.

-Por favor pasen – la pelimorada se apartó de la puerta y los dejo pasar.

Los dos entraron a la humilde morada de la dueña. Simple, hermoso y bien cuidado. Así era la sala de la chica.

-En que la puedo ayudar princesa?

-Yolei, somos amigas desde pequeñas. Ya deja de llamarme tan formal.

-Lo siento, Mimí. Es la costumbre – la pelimorada se rasco la nuca apenada.

-No pasa nada. Para empezar debes prometerme que no vas a gritar, si? Por nada del mundo grites o lances algún jarrón en mi amigo, ok?

-Lo juro por mi pelo. – la chica puso una mano en el corazón.

Mimí miro a Matt. Este entendió el mensaje y con lentitud se quitó la capucha. Yolei abrió enormemente la boca pero la tapo enseguida con sus manos. Ahogo un grito en sus manos para después empezar a dar vueltas por la sala mientras movía las manos desesperadamente. Su boca se abría y se cerraba pero ni un sonido salía de ella.

-Mimí… - hablo por fin la chica – Que has hecho?

La castaña sonrió nerviosa y saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-Solo lo estoy ayudando a escapar de su reino.

-Y lo trajiste aquí? Si lo descubren lo van a matar. Y te meterás en graves problemas. No podemos confiar en él. Te puede hacer daño Mimí. Te va a matar y colgara tus alas en la sala de trofeos del castillo del rey tirano.

Yamato abrió enormemente los ojos. Sala de trofeos? Eso significa que… las alas del despacho de su padre eran verdaderas! Eran las alas de los parientes de Mimí. Por eso había venido la castaña a su castillo hace tiempo. Para recuperar las alas de sus antepasados. Pero entonces… los colmillos de lobo, las orejas puntiagudas, las perucas multicolores, los pelajes de animales, los cuernos, las plumas, todo le pertenecían a esos seres. Nunca había odiado a nadie pero ahora que supo lo cruel y tirano que fue su antepasado… odiaba tener la misma sangre que él. Y lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que aun guardaban ¨trofeos¨ como muestra de victoria. Le daba asco. Si algún día volverá al castillo, lo primero que hará es quitar todo lo que perteneció a estas creaturas y devolvérselas. Así podrían enterrar a sus antepasados como es debido.

-Yo nunca haría eso.

-Así? Y porque te creería estúpido humano? – los ojos de Yolei empezaron a ponerse rojos.

-Porque se perfectamente de que sala estás hablando y no sabes qué asco me da ese lugar. El rey actual usa esa sala como despacho. Si fuera por mí, os traería todo de vuelta. Pero no puedo hacer nada en este momento – bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes. Así estamos bien. Yolei suele ser muy desconfiada cuando se trata de mí. No le gusta que sea amiga de todo el mundo – susurro por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que la oiga.

-Oye! Te oí! – exclamo la pelimorada.

-Eso era el punto – sonrió – Y ahora me ayudaras?

-Hhmm… está bien. Si tú confías en el yo también lo intentare.

-Genial! Ahora a lo que veníamos. Necesito orejas falsas de elfo.

-Lo dices como si fueran fáciles de hacer.

-Lo sé. Pero eres una bruja y nada es imposible para ti – Mimí le guiño el ojo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo – la chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a coger algunos frascos que tenía en la mesita – Tardare un rato. Pónganse cómodos. – y se fue.

Mimí lo arrastro hacia uno de los sofás y se sentaron.

-Porque Yolei odia tanto a los humanos? – no se pudo contener mucho a preguntar.

-Unos guardias de tu reino han decapitado a su madre enfrente de sus ojos. Ella tenía solo cinco años. – Mimí acariciaba con el pulgar la mano que sostenía del rubio.

-Pero… tenéis la misma edad. Y la guerra paso hace como 100 años atrás. – no entendía como es que la bruja era tan joven.

-Nunca has oído de la inmortalidad de las brujas? – pregunto Mimí sorprendida.

-No me digas que tú también…

-Para nada. Soy inmortal pero no tan vieja. En verdad tengo 17 años. – lo calmo.

-Yo tengo 18.

-Somos de la misma edad. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. Yo ya he hablado mucho jejeje…

-No sé qué contarte. Mi vida en palacio siempre ha sido muy aburrida. Completando papeles, hiendo a clases con los demás niños del palacio, asistiendo a juntas sobre cómo va la economía del reino. Esas cosas.

-Seguramente has hecho cosas más divertidas que esas. No tienes amigos con los cuales haces cosas divertidas? O alguna pasión que te guste muchísimo? – le pregunto curiosa.

-Pues, si tengo una pasión. Me gusta tocar la guitarra aunque mis padres me dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo. Y también salgo a cabalgar con los chicos. Aunque Sora siempre se enfada cuando la dejamos sola. – sonrió levemente al acordarse de sus amigos.

-Sora es tu novia? Por ella es que no quieres casarte con la chica que quieren tus padres? – Mimí no trato en ocultar su tristeza. Las hadas no tienen la necesidad de ocultar sus emociones.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Sora es la novia de mi amigo Tai. Yo nunca tuve novia – dijo Matt mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Me alegra saber eso – el hada sonrió ampliamente.

Yamato volvió a sonrojarse al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su acompañante.

-Seguramente tú ya has tenido muchos novios.

-En eso estas muy equivocado. Nunca he tenido novio y tampoco e besado a alguien. Bueno, solo un pequeño beso a un niño. Pero tenía 9 años. Ni me acuerdo bien lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza cuando lo bese – se sonrojo levemente.

Ahora estaba seguro. Esa niña había sido ella. No había duda. Aquella brillante mujer era la misma niña que le entrego su primer beso. Y al saber eso su nerviosismo creció.

-Te arrepientes de haberlo besado? – pregunto con la voz ronca.

-No. Fue el beso más mágico y hermoso que alguien me podría dar. Además de que fue mi primer beso. Y el único que he dado – dijo avergonzada.

Por un impulso, la acerco a él y la abrazo. Mimí exclamo sorprendida pero no se apartó de sus brazos. Al contrario, paso sus manos por la cintura de él y oculto su cara en su pecho. Él se escondió en su larga melena castaña. Olía a vainilla con canela.

Debía decírselo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más necesitaba sentir de nuevo sus labios. Y temía que alguien más le dijera quien es el verdaderamente.

-Mimí…

-Si?

La separo de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Dime.

-Yo… soy, yo soy el chico…

-Ya están listas las orejas – Yolei estaba en el umbral de la puerta con un par de orejas falsas en su mano. Su mirada estaba puesta en el chico, como si quisiera leer sus verdaderas intenciones.

Mimí saco el traje de elfo y la colonia.

-Yolei te llevara hasta su baño para que te cambies. Cuando termines de vestirte, pon un poco de colonia de elfo en tu mano y espárcela por tu cara. Y después por tu cabello. – le dijo el hada.

El rubio asintió y cogió las cosas. La bruja lo guio en silencio por el pasillo de su casa. Paro delante de una puerta y la abrió.

-Gracias – estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo.

-Escucha, no pude ver nada malo en tu mirada. Pero si le haces algo a mi amiga te juro que yo seré la primera en quererte matar. – lo advirtió.

-No pienso hacerle nada malo a Mimí. Nunca ha pasado una cosa como esa en mi mente - dijo decidido.

La chica asintió y se apoyó en la pared.

-Ella no sabe que eres el príncipe de Nelveska, no?

-No – no sabía porque pero un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apodero de su pecho.

-Debes decírselo. No querrás que alguien se te adelante, no?

Matt la miro sorprendido.

-No me refiero a mí, idiota. Pero muchos de este reino saben cómo es el príncipe de Nelveska. Y al verte seguro que te dirán de vuestro extraño parecido. Mimí no dudara de ti. Pero si se entera de la verdad… no te puedo asegurar que los hombres lobo te dejen con vida La princesa odia las mentiras – empezó a caminar por el pasillo a paso lento.

Que debía hacer? Si se lo decía tal vez lo iba a llevar devuelta a su reino o lo daría de comer a Chupacabra. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ella entendiera y lo deje quedarse en su mundo. Tenía miedo. Pero no miedo de ser matado por aquellos seres. Sino miedo a perder a esa chica que escondía tantas cosas que él deseaba conocer. Tantas sonrisas que quería ver. Quería ser el único en verlas todas. Quería ser el único en descubrir cada parte de aquella hada. El único en tomar su mano. El único que la toque. Tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, Yamato Ishida estaba aterrado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, esto salió más largo de lo que me esperaba. E pasado las 5000 palabras. Cosa que me sorprende. Sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que este fic tendrá 3 capítulos pero como este salió un poco más largo, van a ser 4 capítulos. No me parece justo que toda la acción pase en el capítulo final así que este capítulo se parte en dos. Y eso era todo. Espero que os esté gustando esta mini historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews** **Nos vemos muy pronto con la continuación.**

 **ABRAZOS** **^_^**

 **Review?**


End file.
